Foreign Correspondence
by Burgie
Summary: Following the events of Rainbow Rocks, Twilight invites Sunset to be her personal student. But can Sunset but her past demons behind her and move on? And will Twilight be able to help her through it? SunLight and dark themes, also slight gore in one chapter.
1. Prologue

The day Twilight Sparkle left Canterlot High to go back to Equestria again was a sad one. Although everyone present knew that Twilight could come and go as she pleased, she was a princess and had duties first and foremost to her own world.

Sunset felt like she got the tightest hug. She knew that she gave the most heartfelt one, although the winner for tightest went out to Pinkie. Twilight was still recovering from that one when Sunset wrapped her arms around her.

"Promise me you'll write?" she sniffled into Twilight's shoulder.

"I promise. And you'll do the same?" Twilight replied, and pulled away slightly so that she could talk properly.

"Yep," said Sunset with a nod, her eyes still watery. "I haven't used that journal that much since I was Celestia's student."

"It's kinda weird, isn't it? Last time I left, you were in a crater crying. No crater this time, though." Twilight gently wiped away a tear.

"And it's daytime this time," said Pinkie, poking her head in between the two before slowly retracting it.

"Yes, well, I didn't turn into a demon this time," said Sunset, feeling just a tiny bit better. "I grew ears and a tail. Just like you and your friends."

"Friendship is magic," said Twilight with a smile, and let go of her.

"Don't I know it," Sunset said with a grin.

Twilight only smiled at her fondly before moving on to be embraced by Fluttershy. But Sunset wasn't left standing alone for long.

"Pinkie," she managed to gasp out, "I'm not leaving."

"I know, but you looked like you could use a hug," the pink girl replied, smiling cheerily.

"Yeah," said Sunset. "I did. I don't know how you do it, Pinkie, it's like you just know when someone's unhappy."

"Well, yeah," scoffed Pinkie. "I can always sorta feel when someone's sad, but it's always strongest when it's one of my friends. Just the other day I had to run over to Fluttershy's with a batch of cupcakes because her kittens were adopted."

Sunset smiled. She was glad to have her friends, and glad that Twilight had given them to her so freely.

"Well, I guess that's everyone," said Twilight, standing in front of the portal. "I'll close off this portal when I get home, both to keep it safe and because I'm gonna need that book that's powering it. I'll send a message via Sunset when I get some free time to visit. Bye, everyone!"

A chorus of goodbyes and waving followed Twilight as she stepped into the portal. Pinkie Pie withdrew a handkerchief from somewhere on her person, handed it to Sunset, then produced another one for herself as she began to bawl loudly. Sunset's shoulders slumped as the last of Twilight disappeared, shortly followed by the portal back home becoming concrete once again, rather than a mirror-like surface.

A gentle hand landed on Sunset's shoulder, and Fluttershy's floral scent swirled around her.

"It's okay, Sunset," she cooed gently. "You'll be fine here with us. And I'm sure that Twilight will write to you tonight."

"I want to go home," said Sunset. Luckily, only Fluttershy heard. She quietly led Sunset away from the group, ending up in a quiet corner of the school.

"That's right, you're not from this world originally, are you?" asked Fluttershy.

Sunset shook her head and angrily wiped away tears.

"I was banished here a long time ago, just like those sirens," she said. "Only it was Celestia who banished me. She was like a mother to me, you know?"

"Oh, I understand perfectly," said Fluttershy, nodding. "But why did she banish you? Was it because you were…?"

She trailed off, but Sunset knew what she meant.

"Yes," she sighed. "I was… evil, I guess you could say. I still don't know what it was, but Luna was jealous of her sister and that jealousy turned her evil. I didn't look into it, because by the time I realised what was wrong, I'd been banished."

"Maybe it was magic," Fluttershy suggested. "Equestrian magic is quite strange and wonderful, after all."

"I'll have to ask Twilight," Sunset decided. "Maybe she'll have some answers, or maybe she even has some theories."

"I'm sure she does," Fluttershy nodded. She thought for a moment, opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"I guess we should head back to our friends now. I'm sure they're worried about where we've got to," said Sunset. She wiped her eyes and made to walk away, but Fluttershy redirected her towards one of the bathrooms.

"Wash your face first," she said quietly. "I always do when I've been crying."

"I know," said Sunset. "I'm sorry I was so horrible to you back then."

"It's okay," said Fluttershy. "I've already forgiven you. That's what friends do, after all."

And, although they were just words, Sunset did feel better.

Her book vibrated and lit up with a glow later that night when she was in her bedroom reading. Dropping her book in her excitement, Sunset grabbed the tome from her backpack and opened it to the new page.

_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_I am writing to let you know that I got home okay. The portal is now closed (obviously, considering I'm writing in its power source right now), and Equestria is just like it was when I left. Celestia congratulated me on vanquishing the sirens, and she seemed especially proud when I mentioned your part in it._

_She also mentioned something else. Now, I know that it's late (I have a clock showing the time of your world in my study) but I'm just too excited to wait! Celestia suggested that you become my student, just like we were Celestia's students back when we were fillies! How exciting is that?! Wow, I'm using exclamation points like an excited schoolfilly! Anyway, write back when you can! I hope I didn't wake you._

_Your (hopefully potential teacher) friend,_

_Princess Twilight._

Sunset giggled when she read of Twilight's excitement, but then the full message sunk in. She looked up and thought about it, chewing on her lower lip. Was she ready to be a student again? Would Twilight be a good teacher? Would Celestia forgive her for replacing her? Although, she had replaced her in the first place…

That last thought, and the flare of unwelcome anger that it brought, decided it for Sunset. She picked up a pen and opened the book to a clean page.

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_Yes, I would love to be your student. You can teach me about friendship and fill me in on the happenings in Equestria while I tell you about what's been happening here. I'm looking forward to sharing my lessons and experiences with you._

_Your faithful student,_

_Sunset Shimmer._

She gave a little squeal of delight, then lay back on her bed with the book clutched to her chest. Sleep probably wouldn't come easy, but at least it was for a good reason.


	2. Chapter 1

As Sunset walked through the halls of Canterlot High, she hummed a familiar tune. The Rainbooms' song was right- friends really were everywhere as she walked the halls. Although some were still a little wary of her (especially Scootaloo- that girl had heard too many ghost stories), the vast majority had come to like her again after she'd helped save them from the Sirens.

"Hey, Sunset." Rainbow Dash sidled up next to her and nudged her playfully with her shoulder. "Pretty catchy tune, huh?"

"Yeah. Your band's pretty good, Rainbow." Sunset knew, even without looking, that Rainbow was puffing her chest out in pride.

"Yeah, I know," she chuckled. "I wrote it with you in mind, you know. I mean, after that whole demon fiasco and turning the school against each other. I hoped that it'd catch on and people'd start doing what it says."

"You mean like a Siren song?" Sunset teased.

"No!" Rainbow said quickly, gasping. "It wasn't like that, was it?"

Sunset laughed. "No, Rainbow. Even if your Equestrian magic did have some effect, it was only a good one. I guess it was the magic of harmony."

"Twilight calls it the magic of friendship," said Rainbow. "So it makes sense for it to make people friendlier with each other. Oh, and your book's vibrating."

Sunset gasped and reached behind her to take the book from her bag. In her haste, she opened it upside down so at first couldn't read the writing.

Once she'd righted the book, she walked to the lockers and leaned against one to read. The greeting made her squeal in delight, louder than she'd intended. She blushed and covered her face with the book.

_To my personal student,_

_Celestia told me to use that greeting. Is it okay? Anyway, I know that you're (hopefully!) on your way to class, but I wanted to talk to you. Or, write to you. Before I left, I gave the girls a notebook each with the same spell on it that Celestia has on this book. Fluttershy wrote to me and told me how upset you were when I left, which is why I decided to write this now. Do you want to talk about it? (Write about it, ugh this is confusing!) If not, that's okay. It took Luna a while to open up about her past too. But if you do, I'm more than ready to talk you through it. You can always talk to me, okay? Or if you don't feel comfortable doing that, you can tell Fluttershy and she can tell me. Did you know that my Fluttershy befriended a former villain too? Nopony else would trust him, but she took him under her wing. He's Discord, the lord of chaos, and he's living in my friend's cottage._

_Let me know if you want to chat. Or not. I can wait._

_Your teacher in friendship,_

_Princess Twilight._

Sunset frowned at Twilight's words. She'd started rambling, a habit that Sunset knew all too well.

_Twilight,_

_Have you slept at all since we last wrote to each other?_

_Your faithful student,_

_Sunset Shimmer._

_P.S. Yes, I will talk to you. If you can help a princess who was banished for a thousand years, you can surely help a mare who got too power-hungry and turned evil for a few years._

Sunset had almost had to force herself to write the post-script. Would Twilight still want to help her if she knew the truth? Knew what she'd tried to do and what she'd ultimately done? She swallowed past the lump in her throat, and turned her watery gaze back to the book when it vibrated in her arms.

_You sound like Spike._

_Your teacher, Twilight Spa-_

The message trailed off, a spot of drool covering most of it. Sunset chuckled. She could just see the purple alicorn fast asleep, using the pages as a pillow. She'd done it more than once. More than a few pages were stained with drool from late-night messages to the princess.

"Excuse me." Sunset looked down to the little red-haired girl tapping her foot impatiently. "Yer standin' in front of mah locker."

"Oh," said Sunset, moving away. "Sorry about that, Apple Bloom. I was just writing to my friend."

"And ya couldn't do that at yer own locker?" The youngest apple pointed with her thumb towards the locker two doors down and across the hall.

Sunset blushed and scurried over there, ignoring the laughing Rainbow Dash.

While school had once dragged on for Sunset, she found herself to be enjoying it again now. Sure, there was no magical theory or lessons on how to use magic or self-defense classes, but normal human classes had their own kind of magic. And Sunset soaked it all up like a sponge.

Hopsitality was the one class where Sunset struggled slightly, but not because of the subject or even the cooking. Rather, it was who she had to work with.

"Trixie, please stop throwing burnt toast at me," she growled, brushing crumbs off her shirt. Another slice landed right on her face.

"It is the only thing that Trixie can cook in a wheelchair," the other girl huffed indignantly.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have tried climbing over a bleacher three feet off the ground."

Trixie mimicked her, and more bread went down in the toaster.

"And do you have to burn the toast?" Sunset asked, glaring at the offending appliance which was quickly filling the room with a vile smell.

"Yes," said Trixie. "It is like in Trixie's song."

Sunset groaned. She was certain that Celestia was punishing her. Or maybe this was one of Luna's tricks. Another piece of toast hit the back of her head, and Sunset fervently wished that she could burn it to ash.

At last, free period came around and Sunset joined the other girls in the senior study room. She sat on a table, brushing crumbs from her hair and clothes. Fluttershy sat on a beanbag, cuddling a fluffy white bunny, Rarity gave herself a manicure, Rainbow Dash read a book that Twilight had lent her, and Pinkie Pie bounced in with a tray of steaming cookies fresh from the oven. Applejack followed her with bottles of soft apple cider from her farm.

"Soup's on!" Applejack announced, and dropped down into a chair near Rarity. The poor fashionista found herself with nail polish on her nice skirt, and wailed.

"Applejack! You did that on purpose!" She glared at the farmer.

"You know it," Applejack chuckled. "Aw, relax, Rares, ya got plenty of skirts like that one."

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean that I can just go spilling nail polish on them willy nilly," said Rarity with a huff.

Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, had pronked over to Sunset.

"Hey, Sunset!" she called. And then she frowned. "Why've you got crumbs in your hair?"

"Ugh, Trixie was throwing burnt toast at me in hospitality," said Sunset, brushing the crumbs out. "I thought I'd got them all."

"You mean like in her song?" asked Rainbow, putting her book down. Sunset was surprised to see that she had a marker in it- Rainbow wasn't the most enthusiastic about reading normally.

"Yeah," said Sunset. "She started singing it under her breath eventually. I could've told the teacher but you know what Trixie's like."

Rainbow snorted. "Do I ever. She'd have been all 'oh no miss, Sunset is simply framing Trixie. She is making fun of Trixie because Trixie is a cripple'".

Her mimicking of Trixie was met with laughter all round.

"She's lucky I went to check on her," said Fluttershy. "In all the chaos, nopony else heard the sound she made when she fell."

"She's just lucky it was only broken legs and a cracked fibula," said Rainbow Dash. "A fall like that could've paralysed her, or worse."

Sunset was glad that she wasn't the only one confused at Rainbow's sudden knowledge.

"What?" asked Rainbow. "I want to be a personal trainer. They've gotta know these kinda things."

"She's right," said Fluttershy. "I have to learn these things to be a vet. Although I don't look forward to seeing animals in pain. And losing a patient…" Her eyes teared up and Pinkie quickly zipped over to her.

"Aw, don't cry," she said, gently taking the bunny and handing it to Sunset, "you've got the magic touch, 'Shy, I'm sure you won't lose any patients. And if a person decides to have their pet put to sleep, you'll be able to talk them out of it."

Fluttershy wailed at that and clutched Pinkie tight to her. Now Sunset knew why she'd been handed this soft little bunny. She stroked its ears as Fluttershy cried it out on Pinkie's shoulder.

Of course, because the universe hated her, Sunset's book vibrated as soon as the bunny went to sleep in her arms.

She groaned. "Rainbow? Can you grab my book for me?" Times like these, she missed her magic. Levitation would definitely come in handy at times like these.

"Sure." Rainbow placed the still-vibrating book beside her, then took the bunny and sat back down on one of the comfy chairs.

Sunset opened the book, her belly twisting in a nervouscited (pony Pinkie's word, apparently) bundle.

_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_I feel a lot better after my sleep. How's your day been so far? Reading over my last messages, I feel so embarrassed. Sorry you had to see that. Anyway, are you ready to talk about it now? Also, have you heard of Discord?_

_Your teacher,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

Sunset grabbed a pen out of her bag and clicked it on, then wrote back.

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_You don't need to be embarrassed. I'm surprised you haven't read the old messages that I sent to Celestia. I sent many late-night messages to her. I can't talk about it right now, I'm sorry, Fluttershy's too upset to play the role of comforter. Maybe tonight? I'll invite her over for a sleepover, or I'll go to her house. I have heard of Discord- Celestia and Luna defeated him a long time ago. I liked that story. So he's out now? And living with Fluttershy, of all ponies?_

_Your faithful student,_

_Sunset Shimmer._

Rarity eyed Sunset knowingly.

"What?" Sunset asked.

"You were smiling the whole time you read her message," said Rarity. "Seems like you are over Flash."

"She's my only link to Equestria," said Sunset, not even sure if she was telling the truth or lying. "She's home to me."

Rarity cooed in delight, but Twilight had written back.

_Sunset,_

_Okay, I guess I'll find out everything tonight. You won't mind if I tell Celestia, will you? She kind of has a right to know, being your old teacher and everything. I haven't read your old entries yet, and I won't without your permission. And yes, Discord is living with Fluttershy in her little cottage on the edge of the Everfree Forest. She keeps him under control because they're friends. He's still the same old Discord, but he has rules now. Why was Fluttershy crying?_

_Twilight Sparkle._

_P.S. What about your dou- never mind, I'll ask tonight._

Sunset shot a look at Rarity, who was outright grinning at her. Damn that girl and her eye for match-making. Although even she couldn't deny the fact that she felt warmed up like sunshine whenever she read messages from Twilight. The feeling, however, was quickly eclipsed by mounting anxiety.

"Hey, Fluttershy," said Sunset. "Can I come over tonight for a sleepover?"

"Slumber party!" Pinkie Pie screeched, leaping to her feet.

"No, Pinkie," said Sunset. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to be writing something to Twilight and I'd like some privacy."

"I completely understand, dear," said Rarity. "Something private." She fluttered her eyelashes.

"No," said Sunset, glaring at her. "Not that kind of private. It's the 'sobbing on a friend's shoulder' kind of private."

"Ohhh," said Pinkie. And then she brightened. "But then we can have a sleepover at my place tomorrow night!"

"Sorry, I can't," said Rainbow, "I have an anatomy test the day after."

"Oh." Pinkie deflated, complete with the sound of a balloon deflating as she sank onto the sofa and then slid onto the floor.

"So, are we on for the sleepover?" asked Sunset.

Fluttershy nodded as she brushed a strand of long pink hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I can have you over tonight, Sunset."

"Thanks, Fluttershy," said Sunset with a smile. "You're a great friend." She just hoped that Fluttershy was up to hearing this.


	3. Chapter 2

That night found Sunset sitting on Fluttershy's bed with the book sitting in front of her. For such an innocent object, it suddenly had the fear factor of a manticore.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" asked Fluttershy, sitting on the bed with a kitten held in her lap.

"No," said Sunset. "But if I don't tell someone now, I'm just going to bottle it up and ignore it again."

"Is this about what you were like before you came here?" asked Fluttershy.

"Kinda." Sunset shrugged. "But also what I was like when I first came here. I wasn't a good person, Fluttershy, or a good pony." She began to pluck at the fluffy blanket, so Fluttershy put a kitten in her way before bending to scoop a cat up off her bedroom floor.

Sunset cuddled the kitten, rubbing her face against its soft, fluffy body. She left tears behind, but the kitten either didn't feel it or didn't care.

"But you're good now," said Fluttershy, looking at her firmly. Fluttershy could match a cockatrice for a stare, somehow Sunset just knew this. It saw through everything, right to her soul, black as it was.

"I killed her." It came out quiet, and then she was crying again. No amount of petting the kitten could make her feel better, only Fluttershy's hugs could do that.

"Oh, but I'm sure that you didn't mean to. And you obviously feel sorry for it now," said Fluttershy.

Behind Sunset, the book vibrated.

"I can't write it," sobbed Sunset. "You write it and t-tell Twi-twilight that I c-can't."

Fluttershy opened the book and read Twilight's message aloud.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

It's night now so I can only assume that you're at Fluttershy's. Are you ready to talk now?

Twilight Sparkle."

"Write it," said Sunset, lying on her side. The cat rubbed against her back and the kitten played with her hair, so at least she could speak. If she sobbed too much, the cats would be disturbed and that, at least according to Fluttershy, was a cardinal sin.

"How about you dictate and I write?" asked Fluttershy. "I've already wrote that I'm writing it because you're too upset to put pen to paper. Oh, and I told her why I was crying earlier."

Sunset could just tell that Fluttershy had a cat twining around her- she sounded too calm.

"Okay," said Sunset. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began.

_When Sunset came through the mirror, she took a moment to adjust to her new body. Fingers and toes, just like a dragon. But they weren't tipped with claws. Her mane hung down her neck, brushing against the leather jacket she now wore, and her tail was gone. She had a nice dress on, though, and boots. The boots were her favourite._

_"__So this is where Celestia banishes ponies to now," she mused aloud. "An interesting realm."_

_"__Hello?"_

_Sunset looked around and soon spotted the source of the voice- her mirror image._

_"__Oh, I thought I heard someone talking. Who are you? Where did you come from? And why do you look like me?" The other girl came towards Sunset, looking confused._

_"__I'm Sunset Shimmer," she supplied. "Who are you?"_

_"__Sunset Shimmer," said the other girl. "Wow, did you come through a mirror portal or something?"_

_"__Something like that," said Sunset. "I'm new to this realm."_

_"__Do you not stand in your other realm?" The other girl was almost laughing. The nerve of her!_

_"__Not on two legs," said Sunset. "You can help me get accustomed to this realm. Although I don't know how we're going to explain the fact that there's two of us."_

_"__Yeah, I don't know either."_

_Sunset had been rummaging in her pockets, and now her hand touched something that she thought she'd left in the other realm. It was a blade, sharp and curved. Her hand closed around the hilt._

_"__Tell me, other Sunset, do people here all walk and talk like you?" asked Sunset._

_"__Why, yes," said the native Sunset. "I mean, not exactly like me, but similar enough, you know?"_

_"__Yes," said Sunset. "Thank you for your assistance. Perhaps you can take me to your house?"_

_The native Sunset was all too eager to talk about the town and high school along the way. She never shut up, much to Sunset's annoyance. It was almost as annoying as the fact that she couldn't use her magic. Stupid human bodies not having a horn._

_"__We're here!" The native Sunset walked into the house, then up the stairs and into a bedroom. Sunset made a note of where it was._

_"__Is anyone home?" asked Sunset. This other girl was beginning to bore her._

_"__No," said the human girl. "My parents are out. Do you want a tour of the house? Ooh, I can't wait to introduce them to you! I always told them that magic was real but nobody believed me."_

_"__Sunset," said Sunset, and the feeling of saying her own name was foreign, "would you take me out to get some dinner? I'm starving." She placed a hoo-hand on her stomach for emphasis._

_"__Oh, sure!" And the native Sunset jumped up and lead her a few blocks away._

_Sunset followed her, looking around furtively. There was really nobody around. If it was so late, what had this other girl been doing up so late? And why weren't her parents home?_

_All questions were shelved for later when Sunset found the perfect opportunity._

_"__There's a short cut through this alley," said the human. "The pizzeria's just on the other side."_

_In the darkness, nobody saw Sunset awkwardly draw the blade from her jacket pocket. Nor did they see the spray of blood, or hear the tiny scream that the human managed to emit. And only Sunset saw the light fade from her confused and frightened eyes._

"I'm sorry," she said, after the tale had been told. "A-after that, I h-hid the b-body and went back h-home. Her parents never k-knew any different." Sunset shivered, and pressed her face into the mattress.

Fluttershy was silent as she wrote far more than what Sunset had said.

"Read it back to me," said Sunset. "What else did you write?"

"Oh, uh, just that you're very very sorry for what you did and to please not shoot you with rainbows again or banish you or turn you in to the authorities." Fluttershy turned a smile on her.

"You," said Sunset, "are amazing, Fluttershy. I tell you a story about trickery and murder and you don't even flinch, yet an animal gets hurt and you scream the house down."

"A girl doesn't go her life being bullied without learning to distance herself from the act," said Fluttershy simply. "Where did you hide the body? Her parents ought to know about it."

"Buried her in a shallow grave," Sunset sniffed. "And I burned her so that nobody would recognise her on the off chance that she was dug up."

Fluttershy stiffened and suddenly busied herself with petting a cat.

"What?" asked Sunset. Fluttershy didn't respond, just kept scratching the neck of the purring kitty.

"Puppy might've dug her up and I might've thrown the remains into the river," the other girl finally said.

Puppy was the wolf that Fluttershy had owned for a while, until she'd had to give it up (amid much sobbing) due to being a wild and dangerous animal. Apparently, it had attacked some people. That had been Sunset's fault, too- she'd framed the animal so that Fluttershy wouldn't win princess of the fall formal.

"And you didn't think to report it to the police?" asked Sunset.

"I didn't know that it was a murder case," said Fluttershy. "I just thought it was an old grave, like an army grave or something."

"Way out near the forest?" Sunset felt somewhat calmer now, although she dreaded reading Twilight's reply.

"I was panicking, okay?" said Fluttershy. "But you did a good job of burning her body. Even I didn't recognise her."

Now that Sunset allowed herself to think about it, that night had some black spots in it. Just like when she'd turned into a demon.

"Fluttershy," she said, shaking slightly, "I can't remember what I did to her. I remember that I burned her, then the next thing I remember is finishing burying her and going home. Maybe I used some sort of dark magic."

"Well, you did lose the memory of when you turned into a demon," said Fluttershy. "Maybe you should ask Twilight Sparkle about it."

"That's if she even replies," said Sunset, looking at the book the same way she might look at a spider.

"Well, I'm sure that it'll take her a while to read over. So in the meantime, why don't we go get some ice cream?" Fluttershy suggested. "It'll make you feel all better. Or we can have some chamomile tea."

"That sounds-" began Sunset, but then a sudden noise caught her attention.

Another rock bounced off the window, so Fluttershy opened it.

"Oh, hi Pinkie," she said, smiling at the other girl. "You do know that my house is only one storey so you don't have to throw rocks, don't you?"

"Yeah, I knew that," said Pinkie, giggling. "I just forgot for a minute."

"Pinkie Pie," said Sunset as she climbed off the bed and made her way to the window to stand next to Fluttershy. "What brings you here?"

"I could smell tears," Pinkie declared. "So I brought over some emergency cupcakes and ice cream. And cupcake ice cream." She grinned.

"Come on in, then," said Fluttershy, and Pinkie climbed through the window.

"I have a door," said Fluttershy quietly, but Pinkie only giggled.

"C'mon, girls, let's go have ice cream and cupcakes in the kitchen!" Pinkie declared. "And leave that book behind, Sunset!"

Sunset smiled sheepishly as she followed the girls out. Maybe this would take her mind off things.

In the kitchen, Pinkie plonked herself down at the table, opened both ice cream containers (honeycomb ripple, cupcake, and chocolate) and spread out the cupcakes. She'd also brought over some brownies, as Sunset soon discovered once she also took a seat and had a plate full of them placed in front of her.

"So," said Pinkie after Fluttershy had got some bowls and spoons and divvied them out, "what brought on the tears? Tell your Auntie Pinkie Pie alllll about it."

"Are you sure you want to tell her?" asked Fluttershy, and ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"I won't tell you what I told her but… let's just say it was a memory I'd rather forget," said Sunset as she placed brownies in her bowl of honeycomb ripple. The slabs of cake reminded her of tombstones, so she ate one and smiled at the taste.

"Pinkie Pie's insta-smile brownies triumph again!" Pinkie cheered. "And that's okay, Sunset, you've got it off your chest now so soon you'll feel all better."

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie," Sunset smiled into her ice cream. "For the emergency dessert and for helping me feel better."

"Oh, but it's not dessert," said Fluttershy, "we haven't even had dinner yet."

"It's always a good time for sweets," said Pinkie seriously.

"Well, will you be staying for dinner?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm ordering pizza."

"Weeeellll, I don't have anywhere to be tonight so okay!" Pinkie grinned. "Make mine a pepperoni with extra olives!"

After pizza, Pinkie decided that the three of them should play video games, have makeovers, and talk about boys.

"Or girls or whatever you're into," she grinned.

"I'm glad Rarity isn't here," said Sunset to Fluttershy. "She'd be trying to get me to talk about my feelings for Twilight."

"And what are your feelings for Twilight?"

Sunset's face turned as red as her namesake at Pinkie's words.

"She makes me happy," she finally said, picking at some nail polish that had slopped onto her big toe. "But I'm sure that it's just because she's my only connection to Equestria. And she doesn't judge me, even though I stole her crown and used it to hypnotise the entire school. But that's just how she is, she's so forgiving."

"Well, not to everyone," said Fluttershy. "She told me that when Discord was reformed, he had to live with my pony counterpart because she was the only one who would give him a second chance. Twilight didn't trust him."

"And she didn't forgive Chrysalis," Pinkie piped up. "Or the sirens."

"She hasn't had a chance to yet," mumbled Sunset. "I'm sure that once she discovers that they could only live by leeching off emotions, she'll forgive them and even try to help them."

"Would you?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'd try to," said Sunset, brushing some hair back behind her ear. "But if they said no, I wouldn't push it."

"So you like Twilight because she's kind, she makes you happy, she feels like home, she doesn't judge you, and she's forgiving," Pinkie summed up, counting off the points on her fingers. "Honestly, Sunny, that sounds an awful lot like love to me. It's too mushy to be friendship."

"You sound like Rarity," Sunset scowled.

"No, I sound like Pinkie!" the cheery girl replied, and they all laughed.

Sunset fell asleep that night cradling the journal. It wasn't the first time she'd fallen asleep holding a book, but it was the first time that she'd wished it was a pony.


	4. Chapter 3

Twilight entered Canterlot castle and was unsurprised to find Luna seated atop the throne. She was also unsurprised by the lack of ponies at the night court- then again, it was pretty late. She'd spent hours searching her books for information on the dark magic that she believed Sunset had been a victim of. She just couldn't believe that someone as sweet as Sunset, someone who'd left tearstains on her shirt before she left, could have just killed an innocent person like that. Her diary from Fluttershy had lit up with another message not long after that, explaining her own fears and Sunset's own admission that her memory of that night was spotty.

"Good evening, Princess Twilight," Luna greeted, breaking Twilight out of her thoughts. "It is good to see a friendly face around here. One that isn't asking for something, anyway."

"Oh, Luna, don't call me by my title," Twilight blushed. "It's embarrassing."

"Very well then, Twilight. Have you come to see me for something? It is a little late for this to be a social visit."

"Not with all the work I have to do now as a princess," Twilight chuckled. "Not to mention setting up my castle."

"You only need populate your castle with your belongings and furniture, my sister and I had to build ours from scratch. With a little help of course, but still." Luna looked around the castle. "At least, we built our last one together. Celestia hasn't yet told me how this castle came to be."

"She told me that her ponies built it out of their gratitude for her defeating you," said Twilight, and then cringed. "Er, sorry. Defeating Nightmare Moon, I mean."

"Nightmare Moon and the pony I am are one and the same," said Luna, eyes fixed firmly on the marble floor. "It is something that I deeply regret. Is this what you have come to talk about? We have not yet spoken of the dark magic that led to me becoming that raging beast that you and your friends defeated with the Elements."

"Yes, actually," Twilight nodded. "Sunset said something similar, about dark magic, and it reminded me of you." Luna had once let slip that Nightmare Moon was vile, dark magic, but she'd quickly clammed up after that.

"Perhaps it is something better discussed in my private chambers," Luna decided, and stood from the chair, stretching her stiff limbs. "That chair is uncomfortable. I may just take Tia's suggestion to use a pillow."

After informing the guards that Night Court was now over, Luna led Twilight to a part of the castle that she had never been in before, not even when she'd been a filly. It had never been occupied, or so the castle staff used to say. Then again, they'd also said that it was inhabited by ghosts, Celestia's illegitimate daughter, and a mother dragon.

They came to a large set of obsidian doors with a crescent moon made of moonrock taking up the majority of the space. It glowed when Luna lit her horn, and then both doors opened to allow the two alicorns to enter before closing again behind them.

Luna's bedroom was actually quite red, from the paler red walls to the red carpet and then to the rose-red bed. Lighter or darker colours probably reminded her too much of her banishment. But the ceiling did glitter with stars.

While Twilight was looking around the room, Luna headed over to a more normal-sized door and slipped inside. When she came back out, she carried several books and scrolls in her magic.

"Twilight," she called. "Stop analysing the magic that makes up my bedroom and come here." Twilight blushed and obeyed, trotting over to the cushions where Luna had settled down with books and scrolls spread out.

"Did you write all these yourself?" Twilight asked.

Luna shook her head. "Nay, only the scrolls. But I beg of you, please, read the books first before the scrolls. It may be less frightening that way." Twilight didn't think that anything could be more unsettling than what she'd already read tonight, but she didn't say anything.

"You may remember that your Spike found a book of dark intents in our old castle," said Luna, gesturing to the book bound in dark leather. "This book is similar, in that reading it aloud will unleash the magic."

"Spike did what?" Twilight asked, shocked.

"Oh, perhaps I was not meant to tell you that. Never mind, though, he sorted it out. But my point remains, Twilight, do not, under any circumstances, read this dark book aloud. Even speaking the title awakens the magic. You must read it in brightest daylight, in an area free of magic, and do not use your horn for anything. Not turning page, not holding the book, not even to get a better breeze."

"Okay." Twilight gulped as she eyed the book more nervously now. "Did you read this book?"

"Long ago," Luna confirmed. "I was young and foolish. I thought that it was just a silly book, nothing to worry about. Starswirl had it, though, in his library. Locked up in a private room."

"But wasn't Celestia the more studious of you two?" asked Twilight. Her mind itched to read that book, even as her heart pounded in fear.

"Yes, and I never liked reading. But this book is different. It draws you in, it makes you want to read it. You want to read it right now, don't you?"

Twilight lowered her head sheepishly. "More than anything."

"The stronger the magic of the pony, the greater the book's influence." Luna gripped the book in her hooves and held it away from Twilight. "I should burn it, but I cannot risk the dark energy in the book escaping. I don't think that even Celestia's sun would be hot enough."

"Do you think that Sunset read it?" asked Twilight. Thankfully, the pull of the book was lessened now that it was closer to Luna.

"Undoubtedly. A pony of her magic potential would have been an ideal target for the book. And I have no doubts that she read it aloud."

"And what does the book do?"

"It corrupts the reader. Their mind is corrupted as a new entity slithers in and makes itself at home. It takes whatever is there and twists it, makes it evil. For me, it was my jealousy. For Sunset…"

"I don't know," Twilight finished. "I'll have to ask Celestia in the morning. She'll know Sunset better than I do. I suppose I could always ask Sunset."

"After the reader is cleansed of the book's influence, they experience many lapses in memory. They do not remember why they were so angry in the first place, or what pushed them to become so evil. Even I only remember wanting ponies to love my night. I don't remember becoming the Nightmare or fighting my sister or hurting all those ponies… I can only remember that I did, and be horrified at what I did." Luna abruptly growled and flung the book with all her might across the room, where it hit the wall and bounced to land on the floor. Still closed, thankfully, due to the wards that briefly glowed on it.

"But where would Sunset have got the book?" asked Twilight. "Did she go all the way over to the old castle to get it?"

"I do not know." Luna looked weary all of a sudden. "You would be better off asking my sister in the morning. For now, you should try to get some rest, Twilight. You, of all my little ponies, need it." Her horn glowed, invisible against her mane.

"You're right," Twilight nodded, suddenly becoming drowsy herself, "I should sleep." She closed her eyes and was asleep before she landed back in her own bed, borne along on a cloud of blue fog filled with stars.


End file.
